metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anemicne
Welcome! Anemic Anemone, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — The Exterminator (talk) 00:18, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Your edit summaries Are kind of bothering me. Sorry, that's how I react when people have to say exactly what they're doing in the page... Lizard says this should be good form, I think it's annoying and redundant. Diffs can show what we've done. Sorry again, just my opinion is all... [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:05, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :And that's when I realize you are using AWB. Double stupidity on my part. Ignore what I just said. I didn't get what I want for Christmas that's why I'm so grouchy [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:06, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I kinda of know your feel. Here you go. [A|A] Poke with a stick 20:09, December 25, 2013 (UTC) SA-X How's it going. Anyway, the SA-X, while never incapacitating Samus, was fully capable of it. http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/SA-X?curid=176&diff=188769&oldid=188692&rcid=192519 Sylux X 22:07, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Except it never did do it. Unless you happened to lose to it in game (which isn't canon), the only time it even truly fights her, it loses. The other five were true because she actually lost to them. [A|A] Poke with a stick 22:13, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Meh, good point. I'll go revert me edits. Sylux X 22:14, January 6, 2014 (UTC) What about the X Parasite that incapacitates Samus at the beginning of the game? Wouldn't that X have to be the one that later became SA-X? AmorphousBlob (talk) 06:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) That X is just the generic yellow X, the SA-X was the resulting suit-x fusion from the bits of her suit that weren't sterilized. [A|A] Poke with a stick 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) "Dark Lord"? ? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) You really do watch everything. Good. Well, you've been to the meetings, haven't you? Everyone knows how wikis are used as channeling points to harness its raw knowledge to wikipedia to help in summoning the our Lord who will destroy those who are deemed weak and ascend of the another level of power to drive a plague of madness on those who curse us. Oh and the summoning fire is getting cold, we still have some fools who tried to stop us in the store room, gather some of them up and toss them in the fire, will you? [A|A] Poke with a stick 03:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) editing Heya, please don't fix any of the galleries - I know they're too many thumbnails across but I'm trying to get fastlizard to get a bot to fix them, since there's so many articles like that. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really see why not, but alright. — A (t • ) 00:30, June 16, 2014 (UTC)